


Once upon a time there was light in my life- but now there's only love in the dark

by SmolSaltyBean, Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asuras - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Past Sexual Abuse, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: The only way to stay as save as possible is, to find the strongest monster of them all.The one who can outrange them in power.The one who has no rival to fear under those who haunt you.Make a deal with the devil.Sell your soul for protection...or your body...or your blood.Lee Hongbin does exactly this.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Once upon a time there was light in my life- but now there's only love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilehoyaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/gifts).



> This is a cooperation with Ely, knows as SmolSaltyBean here on ao3
> 
> Since both writers are pretty busy with a normal life, this fic will be updated as we have time!  
> There won't be a regular rhythm!
> 
> Please keep that in mind, thank you.
> 
> Now enjoy reading.

This one will be rewritten by my (Starlightowl99)

I'm not satisfied with it and i will turn this into a bigger one shot. 

Since Ely and i do not work on this anymore and i don't want this wasted i will change it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cooperation between me and Ely.  
> We write on this little thing for a while know and we both really enjoy it.  
> I hope you love it too. 
> 
> If yes, you know there is a comment section ;)
> 
> You can find us both on twitter.  
> Her twitter: https://twitter.com/SmolSaltyBean  
> Mine: https://twitter.com/Starlightowl99
> 
> But i guess most of you know us anyway.


End file.
